1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to tools, and more specifically relates to strap wrenches.
2. Background Art
Many different strap wrenches have been developed over the years. Most include a strap that is fixed at one end to a handle, with a loose end that is coupled to the handle once the loop of the strap is made to be a desired size. The handle generally provides leverage that tightens the strap while providing a turning bias on the object enclosed by the strap, thereby allowing known strap wrenches to be used to turn an object such as an oil filter or a pipe.
Some strap wrenches have a tendency for the strap to slip on the enclosed object as the handle is turned. Some also suffer from the loose end of the strap loosening while the handle is turned.
Some strap wrenches have been used as oil filter wrenches. Some engines have the oil filter placed in a location that provides very limited access, making the use of many conventional tools difficult. Many strap wrenches could not be used for the removal of many oil filters because they require too much room to operate effectively. Many other tools besides strap wrenches have been developed as oil filter wrenches. While some of these are effective in certain situations, many have drawbacks that prevent their use in many engine configurations.